


Slick

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-17
Updated: 2002-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Sex.  And, um, sex.





	Slick

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Slick

## Slick

by Starfish

Author's website: http://www.mrks.org/~starfish

Disclaimer: Alliance/Atlantis and a couple of guys named Paul are the proud owners of the characters and concepts of due South.

Author's Notes: Self-beta'd.

Story Notes: Written as a pick-me-up for a friend with 'puter troubles. I guess I *can* write the naughty bits, after all.

* * *

Ray took the small box out of the grocery bag and looked at it again. He'd barely glanced at it in the store before throwing it into his cart (burying it quickly beneath the latest Sports Illustrated), but it was the only one there on the shelf near the condoms. The listed ingredients were glycerin and a bunch of stuff he couldn't even think of how to pronounce. So far, so good. 

He opened the box and took out the small clear plastic bottle. Flipped open the cap and sniffed. No smell. Up-ended it and poured a bit onto his fingers, just to feel it. Ohyeah. Slick, slippery...this was definitely the right stuff. 

He put the bottle on the counter and went to wash his hands. As he was walking back from the sink he heard a key in the lock. The door opened and Dief rushed in, stopping just inside the door to shake the snow off his coat. 

Ben followed, frowning. "I'm sorry, Ray, I told him to do that outside, but he just doesn't understand civilized behavior." He stooped to remove his boots, placing them in the tray by the door next to Ray's. 

"Hey, that's okay. It's not like I'm running a museum here. How're the roads?" 

"Just starting to slick up a bit. I was glad to see your car parked already." 

"Yeah, I took off early and did a mammoth grocery-shop. Should hold us for a few days. Just about got it all put away. You want dinner?" 

"It's still a bit early for me yet. I'd like to change first, if you don't mind." 

"Ben - you do whatever you want. Stop acting like a guest, or I'll..." 

"Kick me in the head?" 

Ray sighed, then beckoned with his finger. Ben walked over, tentatively, until he was almost within grabbing range. Then he saw the bottle Ray had left on the counter. His eyes widened, and his tongue came out to slick his lower lip. "Ray...?" 

A wicked feeling flashed through Ray, and he reached out with one hand and dragged his partner closer. His mouth found its way to Ben's almost by instinct, like he had no control of it whatsoever. For several long moments, they stood together, arms wrapped around one another, feet shifting slightly for balance. Kissing as though they'd been apart for months, instead of nine hours and thirty-seven minutes. Approximately. 

Ben's tongue, his lips, the smell of him - even after working all day in the stuffy atmosphere of the Consulate, he managed to feel like outdoors. Fresh and clean and new, like nothing Ray had experienced before. When Ben broke off from the kiss and backed away, Ray tried to follow. 

Ben stopped him with an out-stretched hand. "Ray," he said, with another lick of his lip, "that would appear to be a bottle of personal lubricant on your counter." 

Ray tried for his most sultry look, hoping he wasn't making a fool of himself. "That it would. And it is." 

"Did you buy it for...any special reason?" 

And now Ray couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. "The most special reason I can think of. You want to go in the bedroom and discuss it?" 

Ben nodded, his fingers already fumbling with the buttons of his coat. Ray helped him, and together they managed to hang it up before stumbling to the bedroom, lips locked together once again. They stood and swayed beside the bed, until Ray pulled back, gasping for air. 

"Naked, must get naked," Ray muttered, and Ben giggled a little against his shoulder. "Benton Fraser, stop that noise and get out of your uniform right now. If you want it hung up properly, that is. 'Cause I'm likely to start working on it myself, and you know I'm not as careful about my clothing as you are." 

Ray was pretty impressed that he could still form sentences of such length and coherence, and he wriggled out of his clothing quickly, dropping everything where he stood. Ben was nearly as fast, already down to henley and boxers by the time Ray was fully naked. Ray stood, enjoying the sight of a flustered Fraser, until he remembered why they were there. 

"Ooops, hang on a minute, I'll be right back. Forgot the, uh..." He ran out to the counter and grabbed the lube, running back just in time to see Ben's perfect ass peek out of the starched white boxers as Ben pushed them down to the floor and stepped out of them. Ray stood in the doorway, enjoying the show for a moment. When Ben turned to face him, Ray could see arousal and uncertainty on his flushed face. 

"Hey, Ben...what's wrong, you don't want to?" 

"No, I...well, yes, but..." 

"C'mere." Ray took two steps closer and Ben closed the gap, holding out his hands to grasp Ray's hips and pull their bodies together, showing him without words that _yes_ , he did want this; very much, in fact, as evidenced by the thrust and slide of his cock alongside Ray's. Hard and hot and ready. 

Ray gasped at the feel of it, still new, even after three weeks. He tossed the lube at the bed, then reached his own hands around behind Ben, kneading the small of his back gently, stroking and caressing. "So you ever, y'know...before?" 

Ben nodded and swallowed audibly. "Yes, I...yes." 

"Good. Pitching or catching?" 

"Ray, what on -? Ah. Er, catching." 

"You like it?" 

And Ray could feel Ben's cock twitch next to his. "Yeah," Ben said hoarsely. "I did." 

"So...you think I will?" 

And Ben's look turned wild. Something in his eyes sparked, and he rasped in one long breath, then let it out as he said, "Oh, yes, Ray, I think you'll like it very much." His hands pushed Ray back toward the bed, and when Ray felt his legs hit the edge, he flopped back and landed with a squeak. 

"Ray? Did I hurt you?" 

Ray snickered. "Nah, I fell on the lube bottle. 'S cold." He reached behind his back and pulled out the bottle, setting it on the pillow beside him, then he crooked his finger at Ben. "Let's go, Mountie; come get your man." 

Ben groaned. "Ray, that was truly awful." But he put one knee onto the bed tentatively, then lowered himself beside Ray, reaching out to touch Ray's face softly. "Why now?" 

Ray shrugged awkwardly and turned on his side to face Ben. "Why not now? Is there a certain amount of time I'm supposed to wait? Any test I have to pass? I bought the lube, okay? I want this. Want _you_." He reached down to grasp and stroke Ben's cock, marvelling again at the feel of it, warm in his hand. "Get me ready?" 

And Ben growled, deep in his throat, and fastened his mouth to Ray's. He kissed Ray fiercely, fast and hard, then broke away panting. "It's probably easiest on your side." 

"Don't want easy. I wanted easy, I sure as hell wouldn't have taken up with you." Ray smiled to take the sting out of the words, and moved to his stomach, then up on his knees and elbows. "Like this, okay?" 

Ben nodded, mute for once, and reached for the bottle next to Ray's head. He rose to his own knees and Ray watched avidly as Ben flipped open the cap and drizzled some lube onto his fingers. He lost sight of Ben's hand then, but immediately felt it on his ass, one finger carefully pressing in. It felt like an electric shock, and he gasped, then pushed back. 

"Oh, yeah, like that. Want more, please, Ben..." Another kiss with lots of tongue, and the finger slid inside. It hurt for just a second, a weird kind of burn, but then it was fine again. More than fine. Fucking _amazing_ was how it felt, and Ray wriggled as Ben's finger twisted out, then back in. Once, twice more, then two fingers. Must have been two, felt bigger anyway, and the burn was back, and then gone. 

Ray was panting now, harshly, and he turned his head as far as he could, trying to _see_ Ben's fingers. Limber as he was, he couldn't quite manage it, but he caught a nice glimpse of Ben's cock, drops of pre-come glistening. 

"Ben - condoms're in the drawer. Should've - can you - now, God, Ben, now." He lowered his head to the pillow, trying to breathe as deeply as he could. Heard the nightstand drawer open, cardboard rustling, then the zip of the packet coming off the strip. Heard a muttered curse and turned his head again to see Ben fumbling with the small square. He rose to his knees and said, "Gimme it." 

Ben handed it over, and Ray ripped the foil open, then smoothed the condom over Ben's cock, squeezing gently as he went. Another mutter, this time his name (" _God_ , Ray"), as he grabbed the lube and glopped some out into his hand. He coated Ben's cock quickly, then dropped back down on his elbows and waited impatiently. 

The bedsprings dipped as Ben moved into place behind Ray, and Ray felt warm hands at his hips and an even warmer cock rubbing in the cleft of his ass. "C'mon, c'mon, I'm dying here," he said into the pillow, and then gasped as he felt the head of Ben's cock slowly begin to enter his body. Much bigger than two fingers, more of a burn, and he froze, trying not to pull away. Ben's hands stroked over his back. 

"It's okay, Ray, just relax." He could hear the need in Ben's voice, and it somehow calmed him, enough to push back and open up some. Just enough for Ben to slide right in, all the way, almost too fast. Almost, but not quite, and the burn faded, replaced by the feeling of being filled, completed, possessed. And then Ben began to move. 

Slowly at first, then Ray picked up the rhythm and started to move with him. Good, so good; Ben was hitting that magic spot inside of him every third or fourth stroke, and Ray knew he probably wasn't going to come from this, but _God_ it felt incredible. 

And when he felt Ben's body covering his back, felt Ben's lips and teeth on his skin, felt Ben's slick hand on his cock, pulling hard and squeezing the head just the way he liked it...Ray stopped thinking and just _felt_ ; and then he _was_ coming, all over Ben's hand and the bedspread. Ben stopped moving then and moaned, and Ray could feel his own ass tightening around Ben's cock. 

Ben moved his hand from Ray's softening cock and started thrusting again, hard and fast, over and over, until he stiffened and groaned and _came_. Ray could feel it inside him, Ben's cock twitching and jerking. Then Ben collapsed on Ray's back with a soft "God, yes, that was...just...mmmm..." and Ray let his knees and elbows slide until he was flat on his stomach. 

Right in the wet spot, and this was what the chicks always bitched about, but he just couldn't care. Ben's cock was still in him, just starting to slip out, and he made a small sound. Ben leaned up on one arm, reached between them and slowly pulled out, disposing of the condom in the wastebasket and returning to his position on top of Ray. His mouth slowly moved over the back of Ray's neck, almost kissing, not quite biting. Greatness. 

Ray felt himself drifting, and pulled himself together enough to say, " 's good, Ben. I'll make dinner in a while, okay? Just wanna rest a minute." 

He heard and felt Ben's chuckle. "That's...fine. I could use a moment myself." 

And Ray closed his eyes, feeling warm and secure. Imagining the snow still falling outside, hoping it wouldn't stop for a long, long time. 

* * *

End Slick by Starfish:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
